Untittle
by Beatriz Sempere
Summary: Não consegui pensar em um título para a fic ( Sirius finalmente entendia como James se sentia.


**Untittle**

Uma garota não saía de seus pensamentos. Uma menina de pele branca e lisa, cabelos pretos, pesados, sedosos e com um brilho esplêndido. Seus olhos azuis mais pareciam um mar de emoções. Seus lábios formam o sorriso mais encantador. Um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer garota.

Apesar de sempre discutirem, eles se tornaram amigos. Sempre brigando, mas sempre gargalhando também. Eles eram muitos parecidos, talvez por isso tantas brigas, mas ela era perfeita para ele.

Lá estava ele, pensando nela, sentado na poltrona perto da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória. A garota entrou no local e ao ouvir sua voz o maroto se virou, lá estava ela acompanhada de suas melhores amigas, Lílian Evans e Emily Hayes. Quando a morena o notou, não entendera aquele olhar, ele parecia meio abatido, mal, ela iria falar com ele.

Cochichou para as meninas que iria falar com o maroto, em seguida virou-se na direção da poltrona ao lado da que se encontra seu amigo. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Qual o problema Black?! – ele dera de ombros – Não venha me dizer que não é nada, você anda muito estranho. Não discute e nem brinca mais! Fala-me o que te incomoda tanto.

- Lene... – estava inseguro, já havia chamado a garota para sair várias vezes e sempre recebia um não, só que na época não fazia ideia do quanto gostava dela. "Um dia Padfoot você irá se apaixonar e será capaz de entender o que o nosso caro Prongs está passando". Moony estava certo, hoje ele sabe o que o amigo passou. Será que ele vai conseguir conquistar a amada como Prongs? Talvez se ele mostrar como realmente se sente, como o amigo fez, ela pode dá-lo alguma chance, mas ele não gosta de se expor, porém por ela vale a pena qualquer sacrifício.

- Sirius, o que foi?- ela estava o olhando esperando uma resposta. Aquele olhar o fez sentir algo inexplicável, seu coração passou a bater forte e ele começou a suar e tremer, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

- Lene... – era a única coisa que conseguia falar.

- Para de enrolar Black! – ela já estava impaciente.

- Lene... – ele notou seu olhar impaciente e prosseguiu – você acha que eu seria capaz de me apaixonar? – sua expressão mudou da água para o vinho. A impaciência e a preocupação se transformaram em diversão, ela soltou uma gargalhada alta e gostosa. Tal reação o machucara – Lene, é sério! – ela parou de rir e entrou em choque.

- E levou um fora? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Podemos dizer que sim – a garota estava confusa, não entendia o olhar de adoração que o maroto parecia estar lhe dando, e também não entendia aquele sorriso bobo de apaixonado – Depois que descobri que estar apaixonado, não a chamei para sair – ele continuava a encará-la sorrindo.

- Chame-a então! – Lene disse, sem entender o porquê do ciúmes que estava sentindo do maroto.

- Acho que ela vai dizer não, eu já chamara para sair antes, mas ela sempre falara não, acho que nunca levou a sério – a surpresa tomou conta da garota, não conseguia acreditar no que o garoto falava – Ela acabou virando minha amiga, e eu fiquei mais apaixonado, só que demorei para notar o que realmente sentia. Ela é única – a entonação em sua voz fez o coração da morena disparar, fazendo-a tremer.

- Sirius... não pode ser verdade – não conseguia acreditar. Ele se virara para a lareira.

- Mas é a verdade – o garoto sussurrou. Ficou a fitar a lareira. Imaginou que ela não acreditaria, mas não sabia que machucaria tanto ver que não tinha uma chance.

- Sirius... – ele se virou, olhou para baixo e se deparou com o mar de emoções que eram seus olho. Ela estava agachada bem ao lado da poltrona onde ele se encontrava. Lene o encarava fixamente – Não minta para mim, é realmente verdade o que me falou?

- Por que mentiria? Ainda mais para você? – a sobrancelha direita dele arqueara-se, em sinal de dúvida. Ela não respondera, apenas dera um imenso sorriso, aquele que ele, Sirius Black, conhecia, um sorriso de extrema felicidade e ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Ambos estavam sorrindo, ele pegou a mão de sua garota e a puxou levemente para si, ela foi levantando-se e seguindo o puxão daquele maroto, sentou-se no colo dele e este foi se aproximando dela e selou seus lábios nos dela e aprofundou o beijo que foi retribuído com gosto.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e esta retribuiu o abraço, mas sem interromperem o beijo. Lá ficaram por alguns minutos aproveitando o momento. Quando o fôlego faltou, cessaram o beijo, mas os lábios continuaram colados.

- Eu sempre gostei de você Sirius. Demorou pra perceber hein! – ele sorriu e ao nota-la corada, abriu ainda mais o sorriso e ficaram lá, abraçados por um bom tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Outra fic guardada no armário haha, espero que gostem!


End file.
